سعيد جراح
| Last="الحادثة، الجزء 2" | Count=83 | Centric= "الحادثة، الجزء 1" | Name=سعيد حسن جراح | AKA=نجيف | Age=40 | Birth=1967 | Place= تكريت، صلاح الدين، العراق | Status=حي | Profession=قاتل محترف، ضابط المخابرات في الحرس الجمهوري العراقي | ReasonAus=...تم ابتزازه بواسطة المخابرات المركزية للتسلل إلى خلية إرهابية | ReasonTrip=...لإيجاد حب طفولته، نادية | Family=''والد سعيد'' - والده والدة سعيد - والدته عمر جراح - أخ نور "نادية" عبد العظيم - زوجته زوجة والده | MPNo=True | Actor=نافين آندروز | AltCasting=انطوني كيفان (الطفل) | Images=صور سعيد جراح |}} سعيد حسن جراح هو أحد ناجي الجزء الأوسط من حطام طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 وكان أيضاً أحد ركاب طائرة أجيرا الرحلة 316. يتسم بالشجاعة ويجمع بطريقة محافظة بين القوة الجسدية والروحية أو الفكرية. أمضى سعيد معظم فترات حياته في البحث عن حب طفولته نادية، والتي كان يأمل أن تكون لا زالت على قيد الحياة. عانى سعيد كثيراً مما خلفه ماضيه حيث كان يعمل جلاداً ومعذباً في الجيش. من خلال مهاراته و روح القيادة التي يتسم بها، فقد لعب دوراً رئيسياً في بقاء جماعته من الناجين، واستكشاف بعض أسرار الجزيرة وذلك من خلال المهمات التي قاموا بها. كان واحداً من الأوشيانيك الستة الذين تمكنوا من الفرار على الهليكوبتر، رفقة ديزموند هيوم وفرانك لابيدوس، بعد ذلك التم شمله مع نادية فور عودته إلى العالم الحقيقي لمدة تسعة أشهر، وتزوج بذلك الفتاة التي طالما أحب. ولكن سعادته لم تدم طويلا عندما استهدفت نادية من قبل تشارلز ويدمور (أو على الأقل هذا ما نعرفه حتى الآن) لأسباب غير معروفة. كنتيجة مباشرة لهذا، انضم إلى بنجامين لاينوس في حربه ضد ويدمور لمدة عامين، وعمل كقاتل محترف للانتقام من وفاة زوجته. بعد أن توقف عن العمل لصالح بين، تم اعتقاله من طرف إيلانا بتهمة قتل بيتر أفيلونو و بذلك كان على الرحلة 316 للخطوط الجوية أجيرا عندما تحطمت، على اعتبار أن إيلانا كانت تأخده على متنها إلى غوام. بعد ذلك وجد نفسه على الجزيرة في عام 1977، حيث اعتقد أن سبب عودته هو قتل بنجامين لاينوس لما كان طفلاً، لكنه لم يوفق في ذلك بسبب كيت وسوير. وظل لفترة من الزمن هارباً من مبادرة دارما، الذين اعتقدوا بأن من العدائيين. بعد إطلاق النار عليه من قبل روجر لاينوس ومساعدته في تفجير القنبلة الهيدروجينية، فإن وضعه الحالي غير معروف. قبل تحطم الطائرة طفولته ولد سعيد جراح في عام 1967 في تكريت ، في العراق. عندما كان طفلا قتل دجاجة لأخيه الأكبر ، الذي تردد عندما سئل من قبل والده على أن يفعل ذلك ، علق والد سعيد "على الأقل واحد من أبنائي سوف يكون رجل في يوم من الأيام." بعد أن درس في جامعة القاهرة ، خدم سعيد كضابط الاتصالات في الحرس الجمهوري العراقي لمدة 5 سنوات (حيث تعلم المهارات الحاسمة التي ساعدته في الجزيرة. ومع ذلك ، سنوات خدمته في الحرس كانت مصدرا للكثير من ذكريات التعذيب بما في ذلك حادث لم يتم تفسيره بعد في البصرة. خبير التعذيب . ]] خلال عملية عاصفة الصحراء ، اعتقل سعيد من قبل القوات الامريكية. باعتباره الوحيد الناطق باللغة الإنجليزية من أعضاء وحدته ، تم تسليمه الى السرجنت ميجور سام اوستن الذي استخدم سعيد في استجواب قائده ، طارق ، للعثور على مكان الطيار الاميركي المعتقل من قبل أعدائه. ومع ذلك ، تهرب سعيد بنجاح من هذه المهمة بسبب ولائه لطارق ، على الرغم من اهاناته المتكررة خلال هذه العملية. بعد مراقبة تردده ، تآمر كلفن جو إنمان لاكتساب سعيد على التعاون الكامل ، من خلال عرض شريط فيديو له من قريته ،التى تعرضت لهجوم من غاز الاعصاب في هجوم قد أمر به طارق ، و كان قد قتل أقاربه. بعد مشاهدة الفيديو ، وافق سعيد على مساعدة الأمريكيين ، ولا يعرف ما ينتظره : وقال انه نظرا للتعذيب من قبل مجموعة إنمان ، والذي تستخرج منه مكان دفن الطيار من طارق. في نهاية الحرب ، تم نقل سيد لمنطقة صحراوية معزولة ، وصدر عن إنمان وسام اوستن. قبل التخلي عنه في الصحراء ومعه مبلغ كبير من المال ، إنمان لسيد باللغة العربية انه سوف يجد له مهارات جديدة في مجال التعذيب مفيدة يوما ما في المستقبل. نادية for the first time since their childhood. ]] العيش في باريس . ]] اختراق الخلية الإرهابية blackmail Sayid to convince Essam to go through with his mission. ]] الرحلة 815 على الجزيرة الموسم الأول (الأيام 1-44) الموسم الثاني (الأيام 46-67) الموسم الثالث (الأيام 68-91) الموسم الرابع (الأيام 91-108) بعد الخروج من الجزيرة الموسم الخامس العودة إلى الجزيرة الموسم الخامس (1977) 2007 (الموسم 6) يعود بطريقةغامضة الى الحياة. ]] بقي سعيد يحتضر بعد اصابته من رصاصة روجر لبعض الوقت عند قنبلة الهيدروجين. حسب تعليمات جاكوب، هيرلي و البقية أسرعوا به الى المعبد لكي يتم شفائه. المهارات إيمان المسلم ممثلون آخرون الهوامش الاسئلة الغير مجاب عليها أنظر أيضاً المراجع en:Sayid Jarrah de:Sayid Jarrah es:Sayid Jarrah fr:Sayid Hassan Jarrah it:Sayid Jarrah nl:Sayid Jarrah pl:Sayid Jarrah pt:Sayid Jarrah ru:Саид Джарра zh:Sayid Jarrah تصنيف:مقالات مختارة تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الأول تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الثاني تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الثالث تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الرابع تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الخامس تصنيف:طاقم وركاب أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 تصنيف:ناجي الجزء الأوسط تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية تصنيف:طاقم وركاب أجيرا الرحلة 316 تصنيف:أزواج تصنيف:العاملين في المجال العسكري تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية لكيت تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية للوك تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية لهيرلي تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية لنيكي وباولو تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية لهيرلي تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية لجاك تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية لبين تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية لكيت تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية لصن null